El Amor Existe En El Infierno
by sunshine tusspot
Summary: especial de 14 de febrero: song-fic MURDOC x NOODLE


**HOLAAA, ESTOY DE NUEVO CON UN PEQUEÑO SONG-FIC PARA CELEBRAR EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN.**

**PERDON SI NO QUEDA BIEN, NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR COSAS ROMANTICAS Xp ASI QUE LO SIENTO**

**ACLARO UNA COSA APARECE LETRA DE UNA CANCION (LOST AT SEA) Y ESTARA TRAUCIDA, VA APARECER ASI:**

Letra en ingles: Bla bla bla bla

Traducción: (bla bla bla bla)

* * *

><p><strong><em>El Amor Existe En El Infierno<em>**

I was a boat drifting out into the sea

(Era un barco a la deriva en mar)

I had nothing but pieces of thoughts of the hope

(No tengo nada más que pedazos de los pensamientos)

That you would see me

(De la esperanza que te gustaría verme)

**No te he pedido nada, jamás en el tiempo que he estado aquí; no quiero ser invisible, no quiero desaparecer… desaparecer de tu mente, tu corazón, de todo tu ser, por esta vez te lo pido…**

I was Stone throw away from land

(Estas a un tiro de piedra del camino hacia la isla)

But thousands and thousands of miles away

(Pero miles y miles de kilómetros)

For reaching you hand

(De distancia del alcance de tu mano)

**Quisiera que te fijaras en mí, no solo por lo famoso que puedo hacer a la banda, Sino por lo que soy, por el amor que quiero darte, pero tú solo me alejas, no vez mas allá del dinero y la fama pero…**

The waves that crashed upon

(La ola que se estrello)

The rocks that you were trying to get along

(Las rocas que estaban tratando de caminar a lo largo)

And in my head I heard them play a song

(Y oyó tocar una canción en mi cabeza)

For you and me

(Para ti y yo)

**Ya no quiero ser tu "hija"… algo mas… no una maquina de dinero…tan solo quiero compartir contigo mi vida, pero me evitas. Cada vez que consigo estar junto a ti, me veo sola, sin tu compañía…**

Lest get lost at sea

(Vamos perdidos en el mar)

Where they will never find us

(Donde nunca nos encontraran)

Got stars at night to guide us

(Hay estrellas en la noche para guiarnos) x2

**Todos se dan cuenta de lo que siento por ti, Russel me ha dicho que no insista, que solo te fijaras en el dinero, que eres egoísta, pero aun así, seguiré esforzándome por tenerte a mi lado, porque lo único que necesitas para dejar de ser tan frio con todos es que alguien te de cariño…**

I was a boat drifting out into the sea

(Era un barco a la deriva en mar)

I had nothing but pieces of thoughts of the hope

(No tengo nada más que pedazos de los pensamientos)

That you would see me

(De la esperanza que te gustaría verme)

**Quisiera que solo existiéramos nosotros dos, nadie más, para que haci te des cuenta del amor que siento por ti, este amor que crece con cada gesto pequeño de afecto que tienes hacia mí, pero no el de un padre a una hija…**

I was Stone throw away from land

(Estas a un tiro de piedra del camino hacia la isla)

But thousands and thousands of miles away

(Pero miles y miles de kilómetros)

For reaching you hand

(De distancia del alcance de tu mano)

**De nuevo me alejas de ti, pero no me rendiré.**

**Tu piel verdosa, tus ojos desiguales y tu carácter, a pesar de que a muchos no les gusta a mi si, pues es lo que me enamoro…**

The waves that crashed upon

(La ola que se estrello)

The rocks that you were trying to get along

(Las rocas que estaban tratando de caminar a lo largo)

And in my head I heard them play a song

(Y oyó tocar una canción en mi cabeza)

For you and me

(Para ti y yo)

**Porque … como lo dije antes, no me rendiré, hasta que, tu, Murdoc, comprendas lo que siento por ti y tu sientas lo mismo, me ames y me dejes de ver comotu "pequeña"…**

Lest get lost at sea

(Vamos perdidos en el mar)

Where they will never find us

(Donde nunca nos encontraran)

**…**

**Este día me atreveré**

** a declararte mi amor y ablandecer el tuyo**

** Te Amo…**

Got stars at night to guide us

(Hay estrellas en la noche para guiarnos)

* * *

><p><strong>ÑEEE LES DIJE QUE NO ME SALDRIA XC, PERO ALMENOS LO INTENTE.<strong>

**PORFAAA UN REVIUW!**

**¡FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO!**

** ATTE.: SUNSHINE TUSSPOT**


End file.
